Aniversario
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Una fecha especial para ambos. ¿Lograrán disfrutarla o serán interrumpidos como de costumbre?
1. Chapter 1: Primer Parte

**Primer Parte:**

Un atractivo joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se encontraba en el tejado del Dojo Tendo, en apariencia tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba bastante nervioso por la fecha que se acercaba y lo complicado de su estado monetario.

-Como pasa el tiempo, cuñadito- Decía una jovencita de cabellos castaños, y una mirada sumamente calculadora.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando Nabiki?-

-¿Cómo de qué estoy hablando?- Le cuestionaba la joven, entrecerrando sus ojos- Tú bien sabes que mañana harán dos años de que llegaste aquí, ¿No es cierto eso?-

-S-sí-

-Y por ende, también es tú aniversario de compromiso con Akane-

-S-sí-

-¿Lo recordabas?-

-S-sí-

-Oye, cuñadito, ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?- Se burlaba la muchacha.

-¡C-cállate Nabiki!- Respondía furiosamente sonrojado el oji-azul- Se perfectamente que día es mañana, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes-

-¡Oh! Cuñadito, entonces tu también llevas la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado desde el día en que se comprometieron, ¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de ti!-

-¡Shh! ¡No lo andes gritando!- Decía avergonzado por su tonta confesión- ¿Por qué dices que yo "también" llevo la cuenta? ¿Acaso…?-

-Si, querido cuñadito, mi hermanita Akane también ha estado contando los días- Le contestaba con una mirada inquisidora- Ahora dime, ¿Qué piensas darle?-

-Emm, yo no…-

-¿No piensas regalarle nada?-

-Y-yo no…-

-Entonces será mejor que le diga a Akane, que deje de ahorrar para tu regalo, ¿No crees?- Empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-¡¿AKANE ESTÁ AHORRANDO PARA MI REGALO?- Pensaba el joven - ¡Espera un momento Nabiki!-

-¿Qué sucede cuñadito?- Deteniéndose.

-¿En verdad Akane…?- Pregunto avergonzado el oji-azul.

-Así es, ella hace meses que ahorra para este día, por eso creo mejor que si no piensas regalarle nada, decirle que deje de ahorrar y gaste ese dinero en otra cosa, ¡Lastima! Se va a poner muy triste cuando se lo diga- Poniéndose en movimiento nuevamente.

-¡NO!- Grito desesperado –¡No le digas nada!- Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que por su culpa, ella se sintiera triste, y menos ese día tan especial para ambos.

-Entonces, ¿Cambiaste de idea sobre el regalo?-

-¿Y quién dijo que yo no le iba a regalar nada?- Decía el joven de la trenza muy molesto.

-¿Acaso ya pensabas regalarle algo?- Preguntó con malicia- ¿Cuál era la causa de tu malestar entonces, cuñadito?-

-Bueno, yo no tengo…- Cambiando drásticamente su semblante.

-¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡No tienes dinero! ¿No es así?-

-¡Shh! Te dije que no grites. Sí, ese es el problema-

-Sabes, si tú quisieras yo podría hacerte un préstamo- Subiendo nuevamente al tejado y sentándose al lado del peli-negro.

-¿En serio Nabiki?- Decía ilusionado como un niño- Ya he visto el regalo que le quería a comprar pero mis ahorros no me alcanzan para tanto… Me faltan unos 10.000 yenes, ¿Podrías prestármelos?

-Claro, cuñadito- Sacando mágicamente su ábaco y comenzando a hacer cálculos- Me los pagarás con varias sesiones de fotos como chica y claro, con algo de dinero también-

-¡Feh! Está bien- Resignado- Todo sea por Akane- Recordaba el aniversario anterior. No había sido exactamente perfecto como suelen serlo en otras parejas, puesto que ninguno de los dos admitía lo que sentía por el otro, salvo por pequeñas demostraciones que se negaban al final.

La joven peli-azul, quería que este día fuese distinto al anterior, y había destinado sus ahorros a un regalo que le pareció perfecto para su joven prometido. Por el otro lado, el artista marcial estaba decidido a demostrarle que si le importaba su compromiso con ella, y la mejor manera que encontró, fue un regalo que le pareció perfecto para "su" Akane. Esta vez ambos estaban seguros de que ese día sería mágico en cierta forma, no sabían con seguridad el por qué, pero presentían que algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Bien!- Exclamaba feliz una jovencita de cabellos azulados y ojos chocolates, mientras terminaba de contar el dinero sacado de un pequeño chanchito- Por fin tengo el dinero para el regalo-

Apurada, guardó nuevamente el dinero en el chanchito, y salió de su habitación para pedirle a su hermana favorita que la acompañara a comprar el regalo.

-Kasumi, ¿Me acompañarías ahora?- Decía la peli-azul, entrando al comedor muy entusiasmada.

-Claro que si Akane- Respondía con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Podrías esperar a que almorcemos? La comida está lista-

-Claro que sí Kasumi-

-¡Familia a comer!- Grito suavemente la mayor de las Tendo.

Fueron apareciendo de a poco, primero su padre con Genma y luego Nabiki, sin embargo el joven Saotome brilló por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- Pregunto la peli-azul.

-Ranma, me dijo que saldría y que no comería en la casa- Respondió con una sonrisa, Kasumi sirviendo la comida.

-Que raro que Ranma se pierda el almuerzo- Dudaba la joven- Es tan glotón…-

-Dinos hermanita, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto eh?- Decía con una mirada calculadora la mediana de las Tendo.

-Cierra el pico, Nabiki- Finalizó la peli-azul empezando a comer.

Rápidamente la mesa se fue vaciando, y sus integrantes dispersando por la casa. Soun y Genma, se dedicaron a comenzar con un juego de Shogi, mientras que Nabiki subió a su habitación para seguir haciendo cuentas.

-¿Te ayudo Kasumi?- Preguntó la joven Tendo.

-Claro Akane, además cuando antes terminemos mejor- Comenzando a llevar los trastos a la cocina- Así podremos salir cuanto antes-

En pocos minutos el comedor estaba en perfectas condiciones, aseado y ordenado, mientras que Akane y Kasumi, se encontraban saliendo de la casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Esto era lo que quería comprarle a Akane- Decía un joven de bellos ojos azules, pegado a un vidrio de una tienda- Es algo cursi para mi gusto, pero sé que a ella le encantará-

Rápidamente entró al negocio y pidió lo que había visto el la vidriera, la joven que lo atendía miró extasiada al muchacho que tenía en frente, tan alto y musculoso, sin hablar de su cabello negro enlazado en una trenza y unos hermosos ojos azules que, estaba segura que brillaban hasta en la oscuridad.

-¿Disculpe señorita? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó el oji-azul a la vendedora, que al parecer estaba como en un trance.

-S-sí, discúlpeme joven- Recomponiendo su rostro- Enseguida le traigo lo que me pidió-

Se dirigió a la vidriera y tomo el objeto pedido- ¡Que envidia! La que reciba esto, es la chica más suertuda del mundo. Tremendo hombre tiene a su lado- Pensaba suspirando- Tome joven, ¿Qué pensaba grabarle?-

-¿G-grabarle algo? Yo… no lo sé, la verdad no lo había pensado, supongo que será algo con mi nombre y el de Akane, pero no estoy seguro-

-Bueno, si deja la mitad ahora, puede pensar en que grabarle y volver más tarde- Le dijo la joven vendedora- Pero que distraído, ¿Cuál sería el sentido de comprar esto, si no le iba a grabar nada?- Pensó.

-Mmm, sí creo que es lo mejor- Dejándole la mitad de los yenes que traía consigo- ¿Será suficiente con esto?-

-Por supuesto, recuerde que nuestro negocio esta abierto hasta las 8, y que los grabados son instantáneos-

-Esta bien guárdelo a nombre de Saotome Ranma, muchas gracias- Dijo el artista marcial, saliendo lentamente del local- ¡¿Que demonios voy a grabarle?- Pensó horrorizado, si no podía decirle lo que sentía a Akane en palabras, tal vez podría hacerlo en ese grabado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Y dime Akane, ¿Por qué regalo te decidiste?- Preguntaba con una de sus dulces sonrisas, la mayor de las Tendo.

-Bueno yo… Es algo que vi en una vidriera el otro día que salí de compras con Sayuri y Yucca- Respondió algo sonrojada- Es algo cursi, pero el ligero para que pueda llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo. Además ya he decidido que grabarle-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué será?-

-Ya verás hermana-

En la puerta del negocio, la peli-azul quiso señalarle el objeto que iba a comprar, pero se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en la vidriera. Asustada, entró al local y preguntó a una de las vendedoras libres por este.

-Lo siento señorita, se vendió hace un rato, yo misma lo vendí- Dijo, recordando perfectamente a ese atractivo joven con quien había charlado hace poco rato.

-¡¿Qué lo vendió?- Gritó totalmente desencajada la joven peli-azul.

-Sí, lo siento señorita. Pero tenemos otros modelos parecidos que podrían gustarle-

-No, no quiero ningún otro modelo, yo quería ese- Dijo triste.

-No te pongas así- Le decía tomándola maternalmente de los hombros- Estoy segura de que a Ranma le gustará cualquier otro modelo que elijas-

-¿Ranma? Disculpe ¿Usted dijo Ranma?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Respondió Kasumi con total tranquilidad.

-Porque un joven llamado Ranma, compró este objeto-

-¡¿RANMA?- Pensó la peli-azul paralizada.

-Discúlpeme la molestia, pero ¿Podría decirme el apellido del joven? Para saber si hablamos de la misma persona- Dijo amablemente la mayor de las Tendo.

-Claro, aun lo recuerdo, el joven se llamaba Saotome, Saotome Ranma-

-No puedo creerlo- Murmuró la frágil artista marcial.

-Creo que Ranma se te ha adelantado con el regalo, ¿No crees?- Le sonrió dulcemente Kasumi.

-Pero… no estoy segura de que sea para mí, con todas las prometidas que tiene podría ser para cualquiera- Dijo tristemente, pensando que tal vez ese precioso objeto lo vería en Shampoo, o en Ukyo.

-Discúlpeme señorita, podría decirme su nombre- Pregunto tímidamente la vendedora.

-Me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-El joven solo pagó la mitad, porque mencionó que si bien no estaba seguro de que iba a grabarle, dijo que sería seguramente algo relacionado con su nombre y el de él-

-¿E-en ver-dad d-dijo eso?- Preguntó sorprendida la peli-azul.

-Sí señorita, aún lo recuerdo-

**-Inicio del Flash Back-**

-¿G-grabarle algo? Yo… no lo sé, la verdad no lo había pensado, supongo que será algo con mi nombre y el de Akane, pero no estoy seguro-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Entonces Akane, ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto maternalmente Kasumi.

-Bien, entonces Kasumi, hazme un favor, necesito que busques a Ranma y lo entretengas hasta que la tienda cierre-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

-Porque pienso pagar la otra mitad, grabarlo y llevármelo para dárselo mañana como sorpresa- Dijo decidida la peli-azul.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde Akane-

-Adiós Kasumi- Se despidió- Ahora bien, ¿Cuánto queda por pagar?-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Son la 7:30 tendría que ir en busca del regalo, para que lo graben y lo envuelvan- Se decía un joven alto y de cabellos negros como la noche.

-¡Ranma!- Gritaba al otro lado de la calle una joven alta y de cabellos castaños y largos atados en una coleta hacia un costado- ¡Ranma!-

-¿Kasumi?- Se preguntaba extrañado- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ranma, necesito que me acompañes al Dojo ahora mismo-

-¿Ahora? Lo siento pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes- Decía girándose para irse.

-Lo lamento Ranma, pero tendrás que dejarlo para mañana-

-¿Para mañana? Lo siento Kasumi, pero en verdad es importante, no puedo hacerlo mañana, tiene que ser hoy-

-No hay nada que no pueda posponerse un poco, cuando hay una situación urgente delante nuestro, ¿No es así?-

-P-pero Kasum…-

-Pero nada Ranma, no perdamos tiempo, en verdad es urgente lo que necesito- Dijo la mayor de las Tendo tomándolo por un brazo y comenzando a correr.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Está segura que quiere grabarle esto señorita?- Preguntaba extrañada la vendedora.

-Sí, totalmente segura-

-Bien, ahora mismo lo haré- Mientras se marchaba a un pequeño cubículo situado en la parte trasera del negocio- Que parejita tan extraña- Pensaba la joven mientras grababa esas extrañas frases-

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2: Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte:**

-¡¿ESTA ERA LA URGENCIA KASUMI?- Decía furioso el joven de la trenza.

-Así es Ranma, la hora de la cena se acerca y no sabía por que comida decidirme- Justificaba tiernamente la joven- ¿Tú cuál piensas que es la mas indicada?-

-¡KASUMI!- Bramaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma?- Preguntaba ingenuamente –Dime por favor, cual de las dos comidas debería preparar-

-Cualquiera, da igual- Tratando de tranquilizarse, después de todo la culpa era de él, por pasar horas sentado en el parque pensando en como decirle a la vendedora que le grabara un "Te amo", si hubiese dicho lo que quería en un principio nada de esto habría pasado. Miró al reloj, las 8:30. La tienda ya estaba cerrada- Voy a darme un baño- Dijo resignado, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

-Perdón Ranma, pero esto será bueno después de todo- Murmuró con una dulce sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una jovencita de cabello corto y azulado, caminaba feliz por las tranquilas calles de Nerima con un pequeño paquete entre sus brazos.

-Quedo muy bien el grabado- Se decía con una sonrisa- Sobretodo muy real-

La joven se detuvo frente al portón del Dojo Tendo para esconder el objeto que traía.

-Nadie puede ver esto-

Entró decidida y con paso firme- ¡Llegué!-

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- Decía molesto un oji-azul parado al pie de las escaleras y de brazos cruzados.

-Estaba… estaba- Balbuceaba la peli-azul- Demonios no contaba con esto-

-Te hice una pregunta Akane, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntaba aún más molesto, por el incierto paradero de "SU" prometida.

-E-emm, y-yo… un momento ¡¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones?- Totalmente a la defensiva-¡Perfecto!-

-¡K-keh! Como si a mi me importara lo que haces-

-Bien, entonces…- Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¡Maldición! Al final no me respondió la pregunta que le hice- Murmuró ofuscado- Yo quería saber si había ido a comprar mi regalo, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué soy tan torpe?-

-Ranma, la cena esta lista- Decía la mayor de las Tendo sonriente- ¿Podrías decirle a Akane que baje, por favor?-

-¡Claro!- Esta era su oportunidad para averiguar donde había estado. Subió corriendo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del patito amarillo- ¿Akane? ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Ranma?- En medio de un tremendo alboroto escuchó- ¡Espera un momento!- Mientras comenzaba a guardar su regalo desesperadamente- Listo, pasa-

-¿Qué te sucede Akane? Pareces nerviosa- Observando como a su prometida con el cabello desordenado y con sus ojos muy abiertos-

-¿Ner-nerviosa? No molestes Ranma, ¿Qué quieres?- Aparentando molestia.

-¡Keh! Kasumi te llama para la cena- Respondía el oji-azul con despreocupación.

-Esta bien, bajo en un momento. Ahora si me disculpas necesito hacer unas cosas- Le decía empujándolo hacia la salida- Gracias por avisarme- Cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-¡Pero que…! Torpe marimacho- Susurró, bajando las escaleras.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación la joven peli-azul se arreglaba frente al espejo- Uf, menos mal que lo escondí rápido- Dirigiéndose al comedor.

Todos los integrantes del Dojo, se encontraban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de un almuerzo, en apariencia pacifico, a excepción de una parejita crispada de los nervios, por lo que sería el día siguiente. Por un lado el peli-negro estrujaba su cerebro pensando en como conseguir el regalo de Akane lo antes posible; y por el otro, la peli-azul trataba de pensar en como demonios le entregaría el presente, y en lo que diría su rebelde prometido.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- Decía intrigante la Tendo mediana.

-Demonios, ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando se lo dé?- Pensaba la aludida sin responder.

-¡Hermanita!- Repetía cambiando su expresión por una de sorpresa- ¿Tan nerviosa estas por el día de mañana?-

-¿Q-QUÉ QUE?- Respondía atragantándose con su comida- ¡Cállate Nabiki!- Decía furiosa, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a su habitación.

-Hmm, parece que tenía razón- Enfocando su vista en el joven de la trenza que también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿No crees cuñadito?-

-Maldición, tengo que conseguir el regalo de Akane antes de verla mañana, sino…- Pensaba- No quiero ser otra vez la causa de su tristeza, ya bastante con todas las prometidas que nos molestan. El día de mañana tiene que ser nuestro día-

-¡Cuñadito!- Le reprochaba la castaña- No me digas que… ¿Tú también estas nervioso?- Preguntaba con malicia.

-¡K-keh! ¿P-por qué tendría que estarlo?- Replicaba orgullosamente.

-Mmm, no lo sé, cuñadito… ¿Tal vez porque mañana es tu aniversario con Akane, y todavía no tienes su regalo?-

-¡SHHHH! ¡CÁLLATE!- La miraba furioso- ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Nabiki!- Decía saliendo del comedor y encerrándose en su habitación.

-¡Oh! Pero porque el mal humor…-Murmuraba la castaña.

-Nabiki, familia, quiero hablar con ustedes ahora mismo, por favor- Reponía suavemente la mayor de las Tendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un cielo nublado y oscuro se alzaba esa mañana, las calles de Nerima se hallaban vacías al igual que el Dojo Tendo, a excepción de una rebelde parejita de jóvenes que dormían apaciblemente. La peli-azul comenzó a removerse entre sus sabanas para luego abrir sus bellos ojos chocolate.

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro?- Decía aproximándose a la ventana- Mmm, parece que va a llover en cualquier momento. Será mejor que le avise a Kasumi para que junte la ropa del tendedero-

La artista marcial, salió silenciosamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana mayor- Kasumi, Kasumi- Golpeando varias veces su puerta- ¿Kasumi?- Dijo entrando, y observando que estaba vacía.

Decidió bajar al comedor pero no encontró a nadie, solo una pequeña nota sobre la mesa.

_"Queridos Akane y Ranma:_

_He convencido a la familia de ir a pasar el día en un campo no muy lejos de Nerima, así ustedes podrán disfrutar de este día tan especial. Les dejé comida para ambos y mis mejores deseos, espero que no se dejen llevar por su orgullo y avancen en su relación. Volveremos en la noche. Los quiere mucho,_

_Kasumi."_

-K-kasumi…- Decía sorprendida la pequeña Tendo- Muchas gracias- Murmuró.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un joven peli-negro, se hallaba en su futón soñando con algo que parecer le gustaba, puesto que se encontraba profundamente sonrojado y repetía una y otra vez- Sí, Akane sigue no te detengas- Y de una rápida vuelta cayó al suelo en medio de un gran estruendo.

-¡Maldición!- Decía mientras frotaba su parte trasera- Tengo hambre, será mejor que baje a desayunar-

El joven se incorporó y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Notó la tranquilidad de la casa, a pesar de que fuese sábado.

-Parece vacía- Pensaba, bajando las escaleras y llegando al comedor.

-Muchas gracias- Murmuró la peli-azul.

-¿A quien le agradeces Akane?- Le preguntó suavemente, pensando en que se veía muy tierna con su piyama de dos piezas amarillo. Su cabello corto y su rostro terso y aniñado- Igual que cuando la conocí. Un momento ¿Igual que cuando la conocí? ¿Conocí? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Su regalo!- Pensó horrorizado por haber olvidado su propósito de ir en busca del objeto a la tienda antes de verla.

-Ranma, buenos días- Le saludó despreocupada. Pensando que su prometido era muy atractivo- Tal vez hoy por ser un día especial lo veo más atractivo que de costumbre- Mientras ponía una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

-Bu-buenos dí-días A-kane- Decía como roca el peli-negro- Yo… yo…. Akane yo…-

-Ranma ¿Sabes una cosa?- Le interrumpió.

-N-no creo que n-no, ¿Q-qué pa-sa?-

-¡Gracias!- Le decía mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿A-akane? ¿Gracias?- Se preguntaba confundido- Bien ahora que esta en su cuarto, puedo aprovechar para ir por su regalo- Murmuró.

-N-no es necesario Ranma-

-¡¿AKANE? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí de vuelta? ¿Q-qué escuchaste?- Preguntaba sin parar el joven oji-azul con un fuerte colorado ocupando sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Ranma, mejor te cuento bien lo que pasó-

**-Inicio del Flash Back-**

-Y dime Akane, ¿Por qué regalo te decidiste?- Preguntaba con una de sus dulces sonrisas, la mayor de las Tendo.

-Bueno yo… Es algo que vi en una vidriera el otro día que salí de compras con Sayuri y Yucca- Respondió algo sonrojada- Es algo cursi, pero el ligero para que pueda llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo. Además ya he decidido que grabarle-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué será?-

-Ya verás hermana-

En la puerta del negocio, la peli-azul quiso señalarle el objeto que iba a comprar, pero se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en la vidriera. Asustada, entró al local y preguntó a una de las vendedoras libres por este.

-Lo siento señorita, se vendió hace un rato, yo misma lo vendí- Dijo, recordando perfectamente a ese atractivo joven con quien había charlado hace poco rato.

-¡¿Qué lo vendió?- Gritó totalmente desencajada la joven peli-azul.

-Sí, lo siento señorita. Pero tenemos otros modelos parecidos que podrían gustarle-

-No, no quiero ningún otro modelo, yo quería ese- Dijo triste.

-No te pongas así- Le decía tomándola maternalmente de los hombros- Estoy segura de que a Ranma le gustará cualquier otro modelo que elijas-

-¿Ranma? Disculpe ¿Usted dijo Ranma?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Respondió Kasumi con total tranquilidad.

-Porque un joven llamado Ranma, compró este objeto-

-¡¿RANMA?- Pensó la peli-azul paralizada.

-Discúlpeme la molestia, pero ¿Podría decirme el apellido del joven? Para saber si hablamos de la misma persona- Dijo amablemente la mayor de las Tendo.

-Claro, aun lo recuerdo, el joven se llamaba Saotome, Saotome Ranma-

-No puedo creerlo- Murmuró la frágil artista marcial.

-Creo que Ranma se te ha adelantado con el regalo, ¿No crees?- Le sonrió dulcemente Kasumi.

-Pero… no estoy segura de que sea para mí, con todas las prometidas que tiene podría ser para cualquiera- Dijo tristemente, pensando que tal vez ese precioso objeto lo vería en Shampoo, o en Ukyo.

-Discúlpeme señorita, podría decirme su nombre- Pregunto tímidamente la vendedora.

-Me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-El joven solo pagó la mitad, porque mencionó que si bien no estaba seguro de que iba a grabarle, dijo que sería seguramente algo relacionado con su nombre y el de él-

-¿E-en ver-dad d-dijo eso?- Preguntó sorprendida la peli-azul.

-Sí señorita, aún lo recuerdo-

-Entonces Akane, ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto maternalmente Kasumi.

-Bien, entonces Kasumi, hazme un favor, necesito que busques a Ranma y lo entretengas hasta que la tienda cierre-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

-Porque pienso pagar la otra mitad, grabarlo y llevármelo para dárselo mañana como sorpresa- Dijo decidida la peli-azul.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde Akane-

-Adiós Kasumi- Se despidió- Ahora bien, ¿Cuánto queda por pagar?-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-En fin, eso fue lo que pasó- Finalizó la peli-azul.

-Entonces ¿Por eso Kasumi me obligó a elegir la comida para la cena?- Recordaba divertido.

-No sé que hizo Kasumi para distraerte, pero puede ser-

-O-oye Akane, yo… yo…- Titubeaba- Puedo hacerlo soy Ranma Saotome campeón en la categoría de combate libre, puedo decirle a una chica lo que sentía por ella-

-Ranma, toma- Dándole una pequeña cajita de raso rojo- Espero que te guste lo que le grabé-

El joven abrió la caja y observó detalladamente aquellas finas cadenas de oro, que sostenían cada una un dije en forma de corazón, también de oro, casi dividido. Ese dije tenía labrado en sus bordes una especie de líneas entrelazadas, y en el centro de cada una de las mitades una pequeña diferenciación. Una de las mitades decía:Mi torpe marimacho, mientras que la otra mitad recitaba: Mi baka insensible.

-A-akane- Dijo escondiendo su rostro debajo su flequillo- Ella, puso exactamente lo que yo quería poner letra por letra, ella…ella- Pensó.

-R-ranma, si no te gusta yo… lo siento, no quise darte algo que no te gustara, yo… como tú también habías elegido eso, Ranma, respóndeme por favor, yo… si quieres podemos devolv…-

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dulce y tierno beso del joven de la trenza. Ambos se perdieron en ese pequeño contacto abrazándose apasionadamente y profundizando aquel suave roce. Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían besándose, la pasión aumentaba, pero el aire disminuía. Sin ganas se separaron y quedaron mirándose a los ojos respirando agitadamente.

-Gracias Akane, me encanta y ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué Ranma?-

-Que yo también quería grabarle eso, en un principio- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que nos representa bastante bien, ¿No?-

-Por eso me gustaba- Rompiendo el agarre, tomando el dije para partirlo en dos y quedarse con el que decía "Mi torpe marimacho", colgándoselo en el cuello- ¿Quieres que te ponga el tuyo?-

-Claro-

Cuando el joven terminó de prender la cadenita, no resistió la tentación y le dio un beso fugaz en el cuello. Al cual la jovencita contestó con un beso más apasionado en los labios.

-¿Desayunamos?- Preguntó la peli-azul al terminar el beso.

-Si, claro. Ah Ranma, esto deberíamos agradecérselo a Kasumi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque gracias a ella, este día lo tendremos solo para nosotros dos-

Ese día, ambos se arreglaron y salieron a una cita, claro que fueron interrumpidos por un mundo de gente, tanto Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga y Musse estaban allí. Pero a ellos ya no le molestaba lo que hicieran los demás puesto que ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, y lo único en que pensaban era en el futuro que les esperaba. Por supuesto no estaba en sus planes casarse, por el momento, ni mucho menos, por lo que este día sería el mayor de sus secretos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al caer la tarde, la parejita de jóvenes se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia el Dojo Tendo, no iban tomados de la mano, pero estaban aún más conectados que si lo estuvieran. Ambos sabían que ese día había sido mágico después de todo, puesto que sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto, no mediante palabras sino hechos.

También sabían que las interrupciones de esta tarde no pasaron a mayores porque, por suerte, nadie había observado los colgantes que ambos llevaban en sus respectivos cuellos, fue fácil esconderlo utilizando esa ropa que habían elegido con ese fin precisamente, pero en la casa, sería mucho más difícil de ocultar, especialmente a los ojos de la mercenaria Nabiki.

Pero ese día nada importaba, ni los enfrentamientos que se ocasionarían con sus prometidas, ni los negocios que haría su hermana, ni las acciones de su familia, nada, absolutamente nada importaba en esos momentos. Solo ellos y sus sentimientos.

-Ranma, no creo que nadie nos esta observando en estos momentos- Decía tímidamente la peli-azul, tomando suavemente el fuerte brazo de su prometido.

-Te quiero Akane- Respondió el oji-azul ante la acción de su prometida.

La pequeña Tendo, no respondió con palabras, sino que tomó el rostro del joven y lo besó suave y tiernamente, sellando así su pacto de amor. Continuaron con ese beso por largos minutos, hasta que abrazados continuaron su recorrido al Dojo.

-Akane, me parece que no hay más comida- Dijo el joven, pensativo.

-Mmm, bueno si quieres podría cocinarte algo-

-¿Cocinarme algo? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?- Respondió con miedo.

La joven se soltó del abrazo gritándole- ¡Eres un insensible!-

-¿Qué querías que dijera? No quiero morir aún-

Ante estas palabras la peli-azul se giró para empezar a correr, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero un fuerte abrazo la detuvo.

-No quiero morir aún, porque deseo pasar contigo todo el tiempo posible- Continuó sonriéndole.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Ranma?-

-Claro que sí, mi torpe marimacho- Besándola dulcemente.

-Mi baka insensible- Murmuró la peli-azul entre beso y beso.

**Fin.**


End file.
